I Just Can't Be True
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Anzu rejects Yugi and Yami is not happy about that so he sends her to the shadow relm where she is kept for all eternity.


" Today is the day I'm going to ask Anzu out!" Yugi cried putting on his uniform; white tshirt, blue jacket, blue pants and a black belt buckle. Yugi picked up the millenium puzzle and put it around his neck before his grandpa's voice was heard,

" Hurry up, Yugi! Anzu's here!" Yugi ran down the stairs and replied,

" Bye Gramps!" Yugi slipped on his shoes and opened the front door to see the brunette girl in a pink uniform top and blue skirt waiting for him.

" Good morning, Yugi." Anzu greeted. Yugi blushed and replied with a 'good morning' too. They both began to walk to school. A few minutes of silence before Yugi broke it,

" Um... Anzu?"

" Yeah? What is it, Yugi?" Anzu replied, still walking side by side with him.

" Um... do you have work today?" Yugi asked, his head down and afraid to meet with Anzu's azure eyes.

" No, today's my day off. Why'd you ask, Yugi?" Anzu wondered looking over at the short boy.

" W-Will..." Yugi stuttered. Anzu looked over at Yugi, confusion written on her face.

" Will what?" Anzu replied. Yugi continued to stutter some more.

" W - Will y - you..." Yugi had a HARD time with this and it didn't make Anzu any less confused.

" Will I what, Yugi?" Anzu wondered.

' **Come on Yugi, you can do it. I believe in you.'** Yami cried. Yugi nodded and said the dreaded sentence, a little bit too fast as you might say for Anzu's ears to pick up.

" Willyougooutwithme!"

" Huh?" Anzu cried. Yugi sighed hopelessly.

" Will-you-go-out-with-me?" Yugi replied as slowly as possible and was killing him in the process. Anzu could only blink at what her best friend had said.

" Um..." Anzu replied uneasily, finding a way to tell him without breaking his heart. " Sure! If you mean as friends!" Anzu cried after a while. Knowing that Anzu rejected him, he was sad. Yami noticed Yugi's sudden sadness and was angered by the beauty before him.

' **I don't care if I take a liking to Anzu. If anyone hurts Yugi, woman or man, they'll pay; a trip to the shadow relm.**' Yami thought darkly.

" Yugi? A - Are you okay?" Anzu asked, but there was something different about him. When he finally looked up, it was no longer Yugi at the surface, but Yami instead. Seeing that, Anzu blushed. ' _Yami's here. What should I tell him?_' Anzu thought nervously trying to ask him out.

' **Anzu. You'll shall be banished for all eternity.**' Yami's last thoughts were as he finally spoke to Anzu.

" Anzu, challenge me to a duel!" Yami cried. Anzu just stood there, she didn't know why the Pharoah would challenge her to a duel all of a sudden. Then it all dawned on her, the rejection.

" Yami, it's not what it looks like. I didn't mean to hurt Yugi's feelings." Anzu cried. Yami held a hand out to silence her.

" Enough, woman! You shall pay, duel me and see who get's to stay in the shadow relm and I have a feeling that it's going to be you." Yami snarled, his eyes narrowed and fury was shown on his features. Anzu couldn't believe it, Yami, the guy she have come to love was willing to send her to the shadow relm and without an explanation.

" But, Yami!" Anzu tried to reason with him, but then they were both transported in some sort of dimension. She quickly looked over at the Pharoah with fear in her eyes, she had never been so scared with him.

" Let's duel!" Yami cried and a deck was before her. She picked it up and looked over at Yami who was busily shuffling his deck, ready for his Shadow duel with Anzu.

" Yami! Let's not do this, huh? I'll go out with Yugi, but please let's not do this!" Anzu looked for a way out, but Yami was not buying into it.

" If you were to go out with Yugi, you would never return his feelings. It'll all be fake!" Yami cried.

" But, Yami! You don't understand!" Anzu reasoned with him.

" Let's duel!" Yami cried as the duel started; their souls on the line. " Ladies first." Yami growled. Anzu could only stare in sadness on what was going to happen if she lost this duel. Picking a card from her deck, she placed it in her hand before placing down some magic and trap cards and brought out her Dark Witch to the field.

" I see you're starting to get into it already. But not quite enough." Yami cried as he also placed a few magic and trap cards down also and brought out a monster in defense mode. " Your turn, Anzu." Anzu just nodded and drew another card from her deck and groaned inwardly. It was Magician of Faith, it would only help her if she had some magic cards in her graveyard, but the duel had just started and she had to discard a card in order to keep the cards in her hands.

" Is that all you are going to do?" Yami cried smugly, Anzu could only just stare in sadness. Yami ignored her expression and went ahead with his move, which brought a smile to his face. " I'm afraid, Anzu. That that'll be the last move you'll ever do. I play Summoned Skull and attack her Dark Witch!" Yami cried. But then Yami's Summoned Skull was stopped, paralyzed. " W-What?" Yami wondered. A purple light surrounded the Summoned Skull.

" Infinite Dismissal!" Anzu cried. Yami stood in shock and smirked.

" So, you're just biding your time." Yami stated. Anzu stared hard at him,

" Yes! You have to let me explain why I rejected Yugi! You have to!" Anzu cried. Yami shook his head.

" No! I don't want to hear it! Any reason is stupid to blow off Yugi, when he was in love with you! What would happen if a person that you love tells you that they don't like you, how would you feel?" Yami yelled. Anzu continue to stare off in sadness, she whispered,

" I would feel... like this..." But Yami didn't hear that, he was too angry to listen to what she had to say. To him, all of her words were pointless and unrevelent to what he was trying to prove.

" Make your move!" Yami cried and Anzu flinched. She hesitantly drew another card from the deck and it was Manevolent Nuzzler which will help her raise her Dark witch's power 700pts.

" I play Malevolent Nuzzler to increase my Dark Witch's attack power to 2500pts, making it stronger than that of your Summoned Skull. Attack Summoned Skull, Dark Witch!" Anzu cried. Summoned Skull was no more and Yami could only growl in anger.

" You may have delayed your defeat this round. Make sure, I'll win the next one." Yami replied as his life points decreased by 500pts and part of his arm was erased; taken to the shadow relm.

" Please! No more! I swear I'll make it up to you. Just don't do this." Anzu pleaded and yet again, it was laid on deaf ears.

" My turn!" Yami cried, drawing a card from the deck and got what he wanted; Dark Magician. " I play Dark Magician!" Yami cried. Anzu, on the other side of the game board, just smirked.

" It has the same attack power as my Dark Witch." Yami just shook his head.

" Not when I equip him with this! Mage Power! Which adds an additional 500pts for every magic and trap cards on my field and then those points will be then added to my Dark Magician's attack power making him stronger than that of your Dark Witch." Yami replied. Anzu couldn't believe it! With three magic and trap cards at his disposal on the field, adding the 1500pts to his Dark Magician's attack power making it stronger than her monster. " Attack Dark Witch!" Anzu shut her eyes as her moster was destroyed along with the midsection of her body. She gasped in horror. She had to get away now, or there won't be any of her left to get back to the real world.

" Please stop this duel now! I beg of you Pharoah!" Anzu cried.

" Heh, like I am going to let you get away. Only a few more shots and then you'll be no more." Yami said. Anzu was on the verge of breaking down, she had never been so scared of the Pharoah as she did now. " Your turn!" Yami cried. Hands shaking, Anzu reached to draw another card from her deck, there was nothing strong to defeat Yami's Dark Magician now, it had 4000pts.

' _I might as well succumb to the darkness now._' Anzu thought and decided once and for all to end it. Her hand covered her deck and she replied,

" I quit. You win, Yami." Anzu replied after a shaky breath. Yami was a little shocked, but still accepted it. In a second, she disappeared after replying,

" I love you, Yami." Darkness disappeared and Yami returned back to the real world, without Anzu. Yugi was finally let back out to the surface, crying for Anzu. Her soul was trapped in the Shadow Relm for all eternity.

" Sh-She loved you all along, Pharaoh. I-If we had listened to her reasoning, s-she would still be here and you would've got your wish, Yami." Yugi cried. Inside, Yami stayed secluded emotions were silently let out.

She had loved him.

But he had denied that love.

Anzu Mazaki was no more.

Now he was all alone.

' _I can't believe that I... I actually..._' Yami thought.

" ANZU!!!!!!!!!!!"

' _I Just can't be true. I can't believe that I'm dead._' Anzu thought walking aimlessly throughout the shadow relm.

" But I am and I hope Yami and Yugi are happy." Anzu replied.

OWARI


End file.
